Light In The Dark
by TheSephy101
Summary: What would happen if there were two Avatars? What if Korra wasn't the main Avatar, but a backup incase the other one died? WARNING: THIS WAS BROUGHT DOWN TO T FROM M. It was previously rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyo… First story. Woot woot. Uhm.. Yea c: Im sorry if any of characters are OOC…. and yuh. R&R?**

**KAY. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Kael's POV_

"Kael. Seriously. You are either the best or worst Water Bender I have ever seen. I can't tell! Sometimes you're all _whoaaaaah! whooooo_ and macho and awesome, and then you're like this."

Currently, I was sprawled out on the floor of a gym, my Pro-Bending armor burnt halfway off, and exhausted. My friend Mako and I were sparring and - just like all of the other times we "practiced" - he has ended up either humiliating me by burning off some part of my armor or made me look like a complete fool. It wasn't fun in any way, and it was most certainly not practicing.

"Earth to Kael…" Mako said, waving a hand in front of my face. "We need to practice for our game tonight. You're never going to get any better if you don't -"

"Get my head in the fucking game? I already know, Jesus." Yeah, I had a cussing problem. Mako and Bolin hated it, but personally, I couldn't care less. Taking off my helmet, I slammed it onto the mat next to me, making a dent that didn't last for long because of the foam that they were made of. Looking over to Mako, I got up and walked over to him.

"You're an asshole.. a nice asshole, but most certainly an asshole. Lets call it a day until the match."

"Okay. But I expect you to work hard at tonights game." Extending his hand, we shook on it. He raised an eyebrow and left the room, leaving me to my patheticness. As soon he was out the door, I muttered to myself,

"Will do, Cap."

* * *

It was about an hour before the match, and I was back at our house. I lived with Bo and Mako in the gyms attic. It was a bit cramped with three people, but we could deal. I waltzed in, took off the burnt remains of the armor, and threw it out the window. I had a spare anyway, and had no need for broken equipment. Besides, they were burnt beyond repair from Mako's stupid workout. I stripped my undergarments off while turning the shower on with my bending. As I stepped in, I realized I forgot to heat the water up and squeaked as it hit my back. Pushing myself into the corner, I stuck my hand out and produced a flame. Extending my foot, I tested the water to see if it was the ideal temperature. Deeming the shower hot enough, I immersed the rest of my body into the heavenly steam.

Forgot to tell you, I'm the Avatar. Whoop dee doo. It's a pain in the ass having to hide my real bending powers from Mako and Bo - I'm pretty sure I'm a better Fire Bender than he is - but it's for their own safety. I don't want them to get hurt. I ran away from the Northern Water Tribe and "died" in a blizzard, so right now, the world is currently Avatar-less and the Golden Lotus is looking for the new Avatar in the Earth Nation.

A few months ago, I went to Ba Sing Se and let me tell you, there were posters of '_Your Child Could be the Next AVATAR' _everywhere. It's been about 9 years, and I guess they're getting pretty desperate.

Back to Avatar stuff. I've already mastered Fire, Water, and Air Bending on my own. I'm proud to say I've never had any teacher in my life and I'm still 75% of the way done with my training. Ive been to the Spirit World once, and that was by accident. I've tried countless times to go back by meditating for hours on the weekends, but I can't seem to get the pieces to click together and allow me passage into their world. It's extremely frustrating.

With my shower finished, I threw back the curtain, pulled down a towel and wrapped it around myself. Closing my eyes and sighing, I walked into the one room attic only to see Mako and Bolin sitting in the middle of room, looking out the windows.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were home!?"

"Oh we did, _Kaelawen_." Mr. Mako said, using my full name. Ew. "You didn't hear us over your shower. I was about to hire another Water Bender to get the steam out of the apartment. Don't use that much hot water! We don't have the money for it unless you got a job." Even through the door, I could hear him sigh.

"Okay okay, sorry. Bo? Could you pass me my clothes? I didn't think I'd see you two before the match, so I left them out there somewhere in a basket. Should be under the couch, right side."

I heard rustling, shortly followed by Bo's voice.

"Found them! Uh.. How do you want me to give them to you? Should I go in and give them to you? Cause I can totally do that if you w-"

There was the sound of a slap, then Mako's voice.

"Gimme that…" I heard footsteps to the door, and a few knocks. He started to turn the doorknob, and I threw my body against it.

"Don't you dare come in you pervert!"

More sighing, but this time in frustration.

"Well then how am I supposed to give you your clothes? Magically teleport into the bathroom with my eyes closed?"

"Yea. Bo can teleport. Why the fuck can't you?" Opening the door a crack, I grabbed the basket from Mako and slammed it in his face again.

"Hurry up. We're gonna get dinner before the match."

"Kay." I change pretty quickly, so opening the door, I stepped out wearing a mix of Fire and Water Tribe. My hair was done like a Water Tribe womans' was, but my clothes we're straight out of a Fire Nation catalog. Clash of customs, my favorite way to dress.

"Lets go, then." Putting my hair four braids down my back, I took out two strands of hair and clasped cylindrical beads around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo o3o Chapter 2.. I was writing until about 2 AM last night xD I like this story c: Oh and Korra is introduced in this chap too.**

NOTE: I LOVE KORRA. I DO NOT HATE HER. Kael hates her though

* * *

As I walk into the changing room, Bolin has once a-_fucking-_gain brought one of those crazy fangirls here. She looks like some sort of Water Bender.. shes got hair clips like mine, but instead of braids, her hair is in a ponytail. I only catch part of the conversation. Something about an Avatar? Did they find out about me? Looking at the girl - Korra - realization flashes in my mind. She's lying. How can she be the Avatar when I'm already sure I am?

"I'm an Earth Bender." Korra tells Bolin.

"Oh w-well.. with the whole Water Tribe get-up I thought you were a Water Bender."

"I'm a Water Bender too…"

"Murder me. You're the Avatar." I say, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yep. Deal with it." This girl is too cocky… she's annoying.

"Whatever. Bo, Mako, lets hurry up. We've got a match to win." I motion with my hand for them to follow.

* * *

Nothing beats the crowds calling your name. The rush of adrenaline as you step into Pro-Bending Arena for the first time in a week. Its amazing.

The bell rings and I'm instantly targeted by their Fire and Earth Benders. I neutralize a blast of fire from the enemy team and damn are they offensive.. I don't know how much longer I'll hold out. Sneaking a look at Mako, I see him doing okay. He's holding his own against their Earth Bender. In that small time-frame when I look back to the other Benders in front of me, there wasn't enough time to dodge and I got a great stomachful of Water. Wonderful.. Knocked back to Zone 2 by one of my own elements.

In that moment, I have no idea what clicked in my head, and I have no idea what I was thinking. I guess I was just like Fuck it. Im the only Avatar. Time to prove Miss Cocky-pants she's an annoying, lying prick. And I Fire Bend. I shoot two blasts of flame at the Earth and Water Benders, then I Bend some water and hit their Fire Bender in the ass.

I gained Mako's attention, bowed and said sarcastically,

"I worked hard, didn't I?"

* * *

What was I expecting? For the match to continue? Well, it didn't. The game was cancelled and I had an awkward walk up stairs with Mako and Bolin. With no one wanting to talk, I decide to break the ice.

"She was lying. She's not the Avatar."

No one responded for a while.

"And you are, Kael? Do you expect me to believe that? I've known you since Bo and I found you wandering Republic City alone, and you never showed any signs of any Bending skills other than Water Bending. How are you suddenly soooo adept at Fire Bending, cause I sure as hell didn't teach you." Mako was pissed. He never swore. Well.. unless you consider 'hell' a curse. By the way, it wasn't in my book. Just sayin'. He stormed off ahead, leaving awkward tension behind with me and Bo.

"Really though, Kael." Bolin said, tapping me on the shoulder so he could look me in the eye. "Why didn't you tell us?" We stopped walking and I realized that I had majorly fucked up.

"I need to take a stroll. I'll be home in a bit." That was a lie. I wasn't ever going back there. No way. It was too embarrassing. Mako was pissed at me, Bolin was worried. I hated when Bo was worried. He would make puppy dog eyes at you for weeks.

On my way through the halls, I passed the gym. I should brush up on Air Bending… I don't have any other friends to lose now do I? Turning the corner into the practice room, I made x-marked slashes in the nets, cutting them and watching them fall, lifeless to the mat. Seeing a few disks in the corner, I Earth Bend those over to me and start rapid firing them at the remaining nets.

"Why…?" It was a stupid rhetorical question. No one knew how the Avatars were chosen. And last time I checked, there had never been two Avatars in the same lifetime. Feeling water drip down my cheek I cursed myself for crying in public. Drying my eyes, I realize it wasn't me that was crying. My eyes were dry.

I looked up and may the Gods bless my soul. I had company. Wonderful company, may I add. Miss Cocky-Pants decided to show herself at the gym. And she was making it rain. Not with money, may I add, though that would've been more pleasant.

"What do you want,_ Miss Avatar_?" I used the term mockingly, and I really hoped she noted it and decided to go away. She didnt.

"Who are you?" Korra asked accusingly.

"The Avatar. Haven't you been stalking me long enough to know that I bend more than water? And who are you?" Stopping my barrage of Earth disks and Air Bending, I take the time to look at her swing down ever-so-gracefully from the rafters. Again, sarcasm. She fell. Hard. I wouldnt be surprised if she managed to give herself a concussion a day.

"I'm also…" She paused, rubbing her head like she was in pain, " The Avatar? I guess."

"Prove it." My tone was cold and hard. I wasn't fucking around. If she was the Avatar too, then what would I do? How was that even possible?

"Fine. Can I prove it to you in a duel? Here. In the practice area. Just us." It was a challenge. Again, I had nothing to lose. Even if I was seriously injured, it wouldnt matter. I dont have the interest to fix the bonds between Bolin, Mako and I. Not that they were too broken, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Sure. Which elements can you Bend?"

"All but Air. And you?"

"Fire, Water, and Air." My reply was turse, I wanted to get this over with and get the hell out of here. I don't know why I was in such a hurry, but I just didn't feel comfortable here anymore.

"Go!" She shouted. Already? I wasn't prepared!

Wrapping the disks in water, I moved them in front of me to act as a wall. It blocked her Fire attack pretty well, too._ I'll defeat her with Air. She can't use it, but I can. She won't know how to counter me!_ It was perfect!

Air Bending myself to hover, I maintained an advantage over her by not having to crane my neck up to look at my opponent. I rained down ice cicles and flames, and it was taking most of her effort to defend against both. She could Earth Bend, and we both needed each other as teachers for our opposite elements.

"Stop! What are you doing, Kael? You're going to hurt her!" It was Mako. Shit…. He was a bit too late though. I stopped my barrage in time for her to lower her Earth shield and throw one my ice cicles back at me. I didn't see it coming, unfortunately.

"Go away Mako. This doesn't concern you. Go back and comfort Bo. I'm sure he needs you m-" I stopped mid-sentence and my eyes went wide. I stopped Air Bending and I fell, with the icicle deep into my thigh.

Whichever deity you pray to, they most certainly hate me. I landed icicle first on the mat and that embedded it deeper into my leg, causing me to groan in agony. I tried flip myself over so I wasn't in an uncomfortable position, but that didn't work. Forcing myself to think through the pain, I produced a flame and held it to the icicle, melting it and eventually closing my wound. Switching to Water Bending, I started to heal the deep gash that my own careless Bending had made.

* * *

Mako never checked on me. I fell asleep on the gym mat, and when I woke up, both Mako and Korra had gone. Weirdly, I remembered my trip to Ba Sing Se. Why were the posters up if they had Korra? Nothing was making sense as I picked myself up off of the gym mat, a new and kindled hatred burning in my heart. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't Mako and Bo accept me as the damn Avatar and not bring Korra into this? Truthfully, he didn't bring her into anything, but that doesnt matter!

I trudged up the steps, and kicked open the door to the apartment, and practically lit the whole block on fire at what I saw. There was a huge banner saying 'Welcome Korra.' Welcome her to what? There were tons of clothes strewn about, and I knew that Bolin never let the room get this messy.. what was going on? I walked in and saw Korra, Mako, and Bolin on the couch.

"Haha.. I can totally be a replacement Water Bender on the Fire Ferrets if you want. I mean Miss K isnt showing up. She's a so rude anyway…" Korra said, trailing off her sentence. Prepared to walk in and display her brains on the wall, the next words I heard made me want to cry. Just sit down and cry.

"Yeah… I know. She was never a true friend anyway." That was Bolin's voice.

"Eh I guess you're right. Kael always had some anger issues and never really fit in with the two of us, right bro?" That was Mako's voice. I had heard enough. Actually crying now, I was fully aware I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I didn't give two fucks.

When I talked, my voice was steady. I was surprised, I thought I would sound like a scared puppy.

"Nice to know. I won't be coming to practices anymore if that's what you two would prefer. Korra can have my spot on the team. I'll get my stuff and move out now, seeing as we aren't on a team anymore." Bo looked absolutely terrified. I could never hate Bo. He was sweet and funny, and I guess I now know he can be insensitive. Looking around for my spare clothes, I started to pick them up and put them in a travel bag.

"Oh." Mako trailed off his sentence. "Hey Kael.. We we're just kidding. We want you on our team. You've got Bending skills." I stopped packing and looked at Bo, Mako, and Korra.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mako. You guys just said that I didn't fit in with you, like two minutes ago!" I started shouting, which was a bad idea. I'm 95% sure the whole building could hear me, and everyone knew the walls were pretty thin. "Have fun with Miss Sassy-pants."

And I walked out. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out. I didn't look back and I'd never see them again. I didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

/ I made Kael overreact c: Cause she's a wimpy character. For now ;D And probably for a while longer… Also! For everyone's hight that I put in the chap, I added the cm in parenthesis for all my non-'Murican readers. R&R! ^_^

P.S. Im sorry to anyone named Shanaynay

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

No one knew where I was, or even if I was alive. Mako and Bo had posted numerous 'Lost Kid' posters and I tore them down whenever I saw them.

To gain money, I participated in underground tournaments. I would always look different every time I entered for a different element, and used various aliases so no one could tell who I was. It was fun, and I had gained a new nickname for Fire Bending - the Water Dragon. I didn't put on any makeup or wigs when I Fire Bended, so it was just me with my Water Tribe hair and Fire Nation clothes.

At first, it was absolutely terrifying. Everyone was at least 7 ft tall (213 cm) and buff, and yet here I was. Kaelawen the "Water Dragon" standing at 5'5'' (160 cm) and kicking everyone's ass. Well.. almost everyone. Most of the people I faced were criminals serving time in prison. A few of the police had become corrupt and started making them compete in the tournaments for their own fun. Pathetic, but what can I do?

Tonight was the start of a new tournament, and I was really excited. I had won the last tourney and gotten tons of Yuans. I didn't even have to find a second or third job like I usually did.

Before I get sidetracked, I might as well describe how important this upcoming event was. Whoever won this time, would get 300,000 Yuans. 300,000! I could live off that for at least four months! I was going to win, and at any cost.

* * *

Mako's POV

How in the world did I get myself thrown into prison? I could understand a normal jail, but a prison? Thats a bit overboard. My inmates had told me that our warden was corrupt, making all the Benders compete in tournaments. Personally, I didn't believe it. I mean, seriously. Our police force isn't _that_ corrupt, right?

_Few hours before the BIG TOURNAMENT_ (**A/N: :D**)

"Hey you, Pretty Boy. C'mere. You're gonna compete tonight and ya better win. This game is worth big bucks… If you get far we might shorten your sentence, too." The fat guard said, twirling his moustache around his thumb and index finger, like those evil guys in cheesy movies.

"Hurry up. We don't have a lot of time to get you there, maggot!" This time, the female talked. She was also fat, and her face almost made me puke. Imagine the ugliest face ever, then double it.

"Fuck it Palalo. He's not responding. Get him out." Damn right I'm not responding. I hate you both. The fat male officer suck his keys into the door, threw it open, and yanked me out by my arm. Immediately after I was fully out of the room, he put my hands behind my back and handcuffed me. The female put a blindfold on me and I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

Kael's POV

Competing in the tournaments was a lot like Pro-Bending. The crowds still cheered, there was still a pit of water beneath you and when you fell off, you lost. The only difference was that there were no rules, and you could go anywhere on the platform.

Hearing a knock at the changing room door - _yes the competitors got __changing rooms__!_ - I got up walked over to the piece of badly shaped wood and opened it only enough to poke my eye out. I didn't see anyone and I was scared I was going to get some eye injury. The door itself looked like a huge splinter. Accidents were just waiting to happen.

"Dragon, we're about to announce the line-up for tonights matches." The voice was gruff, he sounded mean. Or she.. There was no telling down here.

"Okay, thanks. I'll follow you back there." Opening the door fully, I followed the shadowy figure in front of the until I saw the light of the tunnel and had to shield my eyes from the bright flood lights the arena used.

I was a little bit late, seeing as the first three duels had already been posted.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Wiiiiiinnntteeeerr Tournameeeeent!" That was annoying as fuck. Announcers were incredibly annoying when they tried to make their voice seem more appealing by making it deeper.

"As you can see here tonight folks, we have the first four battles posted for tonight! The others will be posted as time goes on, so you competitors better keep on your toes!" I hadn't looked at the board yet, I was busy assessing who I would be up against. Some of the people looked familiar at first, and there was an Earth Bender who I had faced off against last month. He wasn't too good, but he was extremely advanced at martial arts. Going down the line, I realized that I actually did recognize all of them, which was weird. We usually had one or two newcomers per tourney. _Eh.. maybe I'll get someone new in the middle. People always join in the middle, like little douchebags._ Deciding it was finally time to look at the board, I felt like I had been punched in the throat.

**TONIGHTS DUELS**

**1: Lavender vs Shanaynay**

**2. Green Dancer vs Boulder**

**3. Water Dragon vs Mako**

**4. Bianca vs Lilola**

**5. TBA**

**6. TBA**


	4. Chapter 4

**BWAHAHAH! How'd you like that last chapter?! :DDDD Mako vs Kael…. *Still loling in the corner* Yessss there is a slight -LOLJUSTSLIGHT- reference to Toph Beifong in this chap.. I base one of the characters off her cause she is badass. And sassy as fuck. 3 And yes, Ashley Smith is a real person. I think she's an author. Think e_e And no, KaelxMako is not a ship in this. He likes her, but its unrequited. He'll get together with Korra or Asami later.. Idk yet C:**

* * *

Mako's POV

Jesus. Water Dragon. Sounds dangerous. I'm shaking in my boots. What is a 'Water Dragon?' I thought dragons breathed fire, not water. But then again, I'm not a specialist on dragons, so what would I know?

_Kael's POV_

_Shit shit shit shit…_ No wonder everyone already looked familiar. It was because I already knew the newcomer. _Fucking fuck my goddamn luck. It can't be him can it? He's a police officer. He's not going to let himself be thrown in jail._

The first two duels went well. Nothing too interesting in my opinion. Lavender, an Earth Bender, won the first round and Green Dancer, another Earth Bender, won the second round. I found out that big macho karate guy that I faced last month was named Boulder. He lost to a girl? She was spindly! Her legs we're tiny and I'm pretty sure she had some sort of hearing or seeing disability, too.

"Duel three, folks! My golly those first two were intense!" They weren't, just saying. "Now! Lets give it up for newcomer, Mako and a fan favorite: The Water Dragon!" The crowd cheered hysterically as I tried to keep my bangs in front of my face. I really, really, really hope Mako didn't recognize me - if it actually was him, anyway. I walked onto the platform and as it started to move toward the middle of the arena, I felt my chest tighten. My hair was getting a bit annoying so I cleared it out of my face by shaking my head back and forth a few times. Even if it was Mako, I would kick his ass.

_Mako's POV_

I was about to step onto the middle of the arena when the girl ahead of me, the Water Dragon, moved the hair from her face. I stumbled a bit, because I recognized her. It was Kael._ No it's not.. she's probably out of Republic City. She's been gone for three months and I've been looking for her every chance I get. If anyone could've found her in three months, it would be me._ I knew all of her hiding spots when she was sad, and her alternate hiding spots. Kael never mentioned having a twin sister, so this time, it might actually be her.

The bell rang and she didn't attack me instantly, and I didn't attack her either.

"Oh, what's this folks? The Water Dragon isn't chewing out the contestant like normal? What is going on?"

Kae - The Water Dragon walked towards me until we were about a foot apart.

"I'm sorry Mako. I'm sorry I hid, I'm sorry I overreacted. But, this is me now. You were never meant to come here and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She sounded like Kael.

"I don't know you. You look like her, but you're not. You talk like her. Fuck, maybe you even Bend like her. But Kael knew to never deal with what was underground. She _knew, goddamnit_." She smiled softly, and put her hand on my cheek. It was warm, but I didn't mind.

"It truly is me Mako. I am Kaelawen. And I am sorry."

"Kael.." I didnt get a chance to finish my sentence. She took her hand off my cheek and punched me square in the jaw.

_Kael's POV_

After I punched him, he blacked out. A few people came to take him away, but I interfered.

"No, wait. Get me a pen and a piece of paper please. I need to write him a note." The taker-awayers nodded and got me both. I knelt down next to him and started to write.

_Hey Mako.. I'll see you next round. Tell Bo I'm safe._

_Next time you see me, there won't be any dialogue._

_I expect a real fight._

_Fire Bender to Fire Bender._

_And always remember,_

_"Smell the rain, feel the wind._

_Live your life to the fullest potential,_

_and fight for your dreams."_

_-Ashley Smith_

It was a quote both of us loved. He would know that it was me when he read it. I tucked the note into the waistband of his shorts and stood up.

**"You can take him away now." They nodded and I went home, not bothering to collect my reward for that round. I told the announcer to 'Give it to my opponent.'**


End file.
